Paper Mario El Mundo Tymariano
by ToadBros
Summary: Tras descansar de su última aventura, Mario debe rescatar a otro Mundo de siete pecados capitales ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Paper Mario 3

Paper Mario. El Mundo Tymariano.

Mario volvía al Reino Champiñón tras derrotar a la Reina de las Sombras. Le sería duro no volver a ver a sus compañeros, pero ellos estaban otra vez con sus antiguas vidas...

Goomarina estudiaba, Koops seguía con su noviazgo con Koopatricia, Claudia era actriz de nuevo, Yoshi Jr. Se entrenaba en la Ciudad Dojo, Bibiana vivía otra vez con sus hermanas, Bombard navegaba de nuevo y Lupita seguía robando medallas. Luigi y el Maestro Kinopio charlaban en el jardín de la casa de Mario mientras él descansaba dentro. Sus antiguos compañeros, Goomario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushi y Lakilester, iban a venir pronto de visita, y puede que Goomarina, Bibiana y Yoshi. Jr se pasasen por ahí también. Mario se despertó y todos estaban ya allí, hablando animadamente.

BOMBETTE: Buenos días, dormilón

MARIO¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal todos?

MAESTRO KINOPIO¡¡NOOOOO! NO PUEDE SER

Todos se sobresaltaron, el Maestro Kinopio y tres toad más entraron corriendo a la casa

MAESTRO KINOPIO¡El castillo está siendo atacado!

Y así comienza nuestra historia, Mario y sus amigos se volvían otra vez envueltos en una aventura. Pero ahora vayamos con Bibiana...

BIBIANA¡Piruja¿Y mi collar¡Me quiero poner guapa!

PIRUJA¡COMO QUE GUAPA¡SI TU ERES UN CHICO!

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaya

BIBIANA: Deja de restregarme eso por toda la cara

PIRUJA: **Para de restregarle un pañuelo lleno de mocos**Perdón U

BIBIANA: Hoy Mario celebra una fiesta y quiero estar preciosa, así que ¿Dónde escondiste el collar?

PIRUJA: En las bragas de Maruja

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya

BIBIANA¡COMO PRETENDES QUE ME PONGA AHORA EL COLLAR! o

PIRUJA: Pues no lo sé, pero de todas maneras, me da igual D

Mientras, en el castillo, una especie de patatas...

PATATA DEFORME 1¡RAYO KETCHUP!

TOAD 1¡¡¡¡AU!

PATATA DEFORME 2: CHILI EXTRA PICANTE

TOAD 2¡¡ÑACA FÚ!

ZELDA: Héroe del tiempo, sálvame

TOAD 3: Me temo que te has confundido de historia

ZELDA¿Uh? Vaya, que tonta estoy, jeje

Mario consiguió derrotar a todas las patatas deformes con la ayuda de los perros hambrientos de Ciudad Toad, pero una luz apareció de la nada...

LUZ QUE HA APARECIDO DE LA NADA: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaario, Maaaaaaaaaaaaario

MARIO¡Dime!

LUZ QUE HA APARECIDO DE LA NADA: Me llamo Tirarían y soy una Tymariana sexy

MARIO¿Timadiana¡TIMADORA¡ESTAFA!

TIRARÍAN: Po te voy a pedir un favor, tienes que venir al Mundo Tymariano y rescatarnos de las manos de los 7 pecados Tymarianos.

KOOPS¿Y cuáles son esos 7 pecados?

TIRARÍAN: La vejez, la guerra, la disciplina, el ahorro, la juerga, la estupidez y la actuación

SUSHI: Pues menudos pecados más tontos

GOOMARIO: Di que sí

TIRARÍAN: Toma, unos ticket de avión, para que podáis venir al Mundo Tymariano

MARIO: Pero aquí solo hay seis

TIRARÍAN: Y te quejas ¬¬

MARIO: Amo a vé, uno para mí, otro para el kinopio, otro para Peach, otro para Toad, otro para Toadette y el último lo rifare entre vosotros... Decid un número del 1 al 10

BOW¡El once!

MARIO: Sí, viene ella. Hale, adiós a todos

Y se dirigieron al Mundo Tymariano.

Mientras, Bibiana y sus hermanas...

BIBIANA: **Mareada**

PIRUJA: U.U

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya

Iban en un barco...

BIBIANA: ...

PIRUJA: ...

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya

Tan tranquilas, sí señor...

BIBIANA: ...

PIRUJA: ...

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya

Y entonces...

BIBIANA: ...

PIRUJA: ...

MARUJA: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya

¡MALDITA SEA¡HACED ALGO!

LAS TRES: OO;; **Se ponen a bailar un baile ruso por miedo a su vida**

CAPITÁN¡Que jaleo es este!... OO'' Vuelve a entrar en la sala de máquinas para olvidar lo que ha visto

PIRUJA: Maldita sea¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?

Nadie os ha dicho que tengáis que hacer ESO

PIRUJA: Oh, entonces vale **Las tres paran**

Bibiana se había ido un rato a dormir, pero...

PIRUJA¡¡BIBIANA VEN AQUÍ!

BIBIANA: **Va**

PIRUJA: Levanta el espejo que te dí

BIBIANA: Lo hace

PIRUJA: ...

BIBIANA: ...

PIRUJA: Espejito espejito¿Quién es la sombra más bella de todas?

BIBIANA: V.V''

ESPEJO: Mira dentro mía y dime lo que ves. Bibiana la más hermosa es

PIRUJA: OO;; Rompe el espejo

ESPEJO¡GAH! XX

BIBIANA: OO;;

PIRUJA: Como odio los espejos que hablan en verso Se va dejando a Bibiana sola

Bibiana se sentía desolada, su hermana había matado a su querido espejo mágico, cosa que hizo que a la pequeña brujita se le cruzasen los cables, y después de un grito a lo Banshee fue corriendo a la cocina del barco.

BIBIANA: **Empieza a tragar azúcar**

CAPITÁN¡ESPERA! Tragar mucha azúcar puede provocarte un subidón

BIBIANA¡ME DA IGUAL! **Mirada asesina **VOY A MATAR A PIRUJA

CAPITÁN: Oh, entonces vale Se sienta

Bibiana corrió hacia donde estaba Piruja...

PIRUJA¿Pasa algo, Bibiana?

BIBIANA¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Le clava un trozo del espejo

PIRUJA: Ouch

BIBIANA: Se lo clava repetidas veces

PIRUJA: Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Muere

BIBIANA¡MI ESPEJO HA SIDO VENGADO! Se va

¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué ha sido todo esto¿Qué son los 7 pecados Tymarianos? Y lo que es más importante ¿Desde cuando tenía Bibiana un espejo mágico? La resolución en el próximo capítulo


	2. La Vejez

Paper Mario. El Mundo Tymariano.

Capítulo 2. La vejez

Mario ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto del Mundo Tymariano, osease, ya había llegado. Toadette y Bow charlaban animadamente y Toad estaba con Peach. Mario estaba hablando con el Maestro Kinopio de la derrota de esos siete capítulos. Su primer destino era Tyra3º, lo de 3º viene a 3ª edad, reino gobernado por la Vejez. Todos sus habitantes eran ancianos, aunque había algunas excepciones. Mario y Toad fueron al hotel 'La vejez' a coger habitaciones, mientras Peach y los demás hacían turismo. Allí...

MARIO: Hola, ¿Nos puede dar una habitación con seis camas?

TOAD: Una de ellas bien limpita, ¿Eh?

DEPENDIENTE: Coffff ejj cof...(Revisa un libreto) Seis camas...Una de ellas limpia...¡La 3ª 23!

MARIO: Que nombre más original...

DEPENDIENTE: Botones! ¡Acompañe a estos señores a la 3ª 23!

TOAD: Uh... ¿Botones?

MARIO: Sí, por fin alguien joven

DRY BONES: Ja...Tjo tjo... ¿Pueden hacer el favor de seguirme? Tjo tjo

MARIO Y TOAD: ¬¬ Esto era obvio

DRY BONES: Cofff...Es en el cuarto piso (se acerca al ascensor) Enseguida llegaremos...(Pulsa el botón de llamar) ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIH! (Se rompe el dedo xD) Ya me he vuelto a romper el dedo...

TOAD: Pero si usted es un esqueleto

DRY BONES: (Pasa de Toad) Cada vez que llamo al ascensor...Igual

MARIO: Y porqué no sube por las escaleras?

DRY BONES: Porque se me caen las piernas

Mario y Toad llegan con Dry Bones a la habitación

DRY BONES: 3ª 23...Ya hemos llegado...Tjo tjo...Esperen que les abro...¡¡OOOUAH!

MARIO: Está bien?

DRY BONES: Otra luxación de muñeca...Tjo tjo...A este paso uno no llegará a viejo... (XD)

MARIO: Muy bien, muchacho. Toma unas monedas para que te vayas a bailar rock a la discoteca

DRY BONES: Muchas gracias..Tjo tjo...¡UAHHH! Otro ataque de lumbago...Es el décimo en lo que va de semana, y miren que estamos a lunes...(se va)

MARIO: Pues bien, ya hemos llegado

DRY BONES: ¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MARIO: Toad ¡Vete a mirar que le ha pasado!

TOAD: Sí, enseguida

TOAD: No, nada. Al guardarse las monedas se le ha salido el omoplato de su sitio

MARIO: OO;;

Mientras, Bibiana llegó a la casa de Mario...

GOOMARINA: Hola Bibiana! Llegas tarde, Mario ya se ha ido al Mundo Tymariano, a salvarles de siete pecados mortales

BIBIANA: OH NO! ¡COMO HA PODIDO IR ALLÍ! ¡ES HORRIBLE! Por cierto...¿Dónde está eso?

TODOS: (Se caen al estilo anime)

KOOPS: Pues no lo sabemos O.oU

BIBIANA: Y para esto asesino yo a Piruja?

LAKILESTER: Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué no nos damos un rulo por ahí?

YOSHI JR.: Es un tío

LAKILESTER: O.O;;

Volvamos con Mario y Toad, quienes ahora salían del hotel...

MARIO: Pues si que son todos viejos, esto está lleno de Dry Bones, Toad a lo maestro Kinopio y Goombas con barba...

TOAD: Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar a la princesa y a los demás e ir a derrotar a Vejez para que todos los Koopa, Toad y Goomba vuelvan a su forma normal

MARIO: Sipe. Si incluso las nubes con caras felices tienen barba!

Pero...¿Quién falta en este FanFic? ¿Birdo? ¿Yoshi? ¿Daisy? ¿Latas de gelatina? ¡No! ¡Falta Bowser! Claro, él, Kammy Koopa y Bowsy se encontraban en el Palacio de Bowser.

KAMMY KOOPA: Señor Bowser! Traemos noticias frescas

NOTICA FRESCA 1: Que frrrrrrrrrrrrrío

BOWSER: Y para que las quiero yo?

MAGIKOOPA: Po para hacerles así...(Coge una zapatilla de andar por casa) ¡Zape! ¡Zape!

BOWSER: Oye, parece divertido

KAMMY KOOPA: Por cierto, alteza...Mario y compañía han ido al Mundo Tymariano a rescatarles para que hagan una estatua en su honor y le caguen encima ¿Sabe?

BOWSER: Ese Mario...Siempre quiere llevarse él todas las cagarrutas...¡Pues no lo permitiré! ¡Ahora formaré yo mi propio equipo de héroes!

Se te han unido Kammy Koopa y Bowsy. Ahora puedes usar las habi...

BOWSER: Cállate ya

BOWSY: ¿Veremos a Mamá Peach?

BOWSER: Sipe

BOWSY: Pues entonces... (Piensa por primera vez en su vida)

KAMMY KOOPA: OO Le sale humo

BOWSY: (Se le funde el cerebro) Uuugh

BOWSER: Se me quedó tonto UU

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, en el próximo Mario y los demás irán a por Vejez y puede que se encuentren con personajes de otros videojuegos o del Mundo de Mario


End file.
